


Errors in Translation May Occur

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Dolphins & Whales, Fish, Gen, Language Barrier, Ocean, POV Minor Character, Pixar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awarnach was skimming the krill clouds when he heard someone calling out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errors in Translation May Occur

**Author's Note:**

> I could not find consensus on the internet as to what kind of whale this was. The Pixar website labeled it as a blue, and the Wikipedia page linked to blue whales when speaking about it, but most of the rest of the internet seems to think it a humpback, and I don't know enough about whales to guess. So he is species-less. 
> 
> Also, Awarnach is the name of a giant in Arthurian legend.

Awarnach was skimming the krill clouds when he heard someone calling out. "We need to find his sun!"

It took him a moment to place the direction the call was coming from, because he saw no other whales nearby.

"Can you give us directions?"

My word her accent was atrocious! Awarnach was tempted to swim off, but he was a bit intrigued by one so tiny who actually spoke – passably – his language. He turned around to take another run at the krill.

"Come back!" she called a moment later.

Mouth full and belly saited, he circled around. Perhaps this was the pair of little fish he had heard the others discussing. A pod of orcas had heard from a school of dolphins that a clownfish was searching the entire ocean for his son. True, the translation was a little sketchy, but they had gotten the gist of it.

She began to call out "Hello," over and over again in steadily worsening accents, but he was impressed nonetheless that she even knew them.

It was a little hard to distinguish colors when they were that small, but as he drew closer, Awarnach was quite certain that the quiet fish was the correct orange and white, and the girl the referenced blue.

"Yellow!" That one was closer to orca than whale, but Awarnach had already made his decision. He had eaten enough for the night, and he wouldn't mind a detour to Sydney before his dawn feeding. Opening his mouth, he sucked in the two little fish, remembering to keep the water that they needed.

The krill clouds near the harbor were less plentiful, but there should be some other whales around with whom he could visit. And then, he could tell the others that he had met the famous Marleen and Cory!


End file.
